Misconception
by Spazz123
Summary: Artemis Shrewer is trying to be normal, but the way she approaches normality is unrealistic. She joined herself with SHIELD to help her path to normalcy and to help others as she longs to fix her past wrong doings. When A God returns to Earth for punishment her entire world tips upside down. Loki/OC Rated M for Future Chapters and language. Updates will be when I can get to them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Artemis Shrewer is trying to be normal, but the way she approaches normality is unrealistic. She joined herself with SHIELD to help her path to normalcy and to help others as she longs to fix her past wrong doings. When A God returns to Earth for punishment her entire world tips upside down. Loki/OC Rated M for Future Chapters and language.

Chapter One

"Artemis Shrewer." She said to the counter lady, who according to the name tag was Karen. Karen typed away into her computer the name of the girl in front of the desk. A-r-t-e-m-i-s S-h-r-e-w-e-r. Artemis had been in the building before but Karen apparently didn't remember her by her face. The woman was pretty old, given, so Artemis waited patiently. Karen looked up from the computer, her eyes scanning Artemis' face through her bifocals.

"Haven't you been here before?" she asked with her scratchy voice that pricks at everyone's ears. It annoyed Artemis but being the kindhearted girl that she was she smiled and nodded instead of complaining.

"Oh I should have recognized you. Darn these blasted things; they never seem to work right." Karen pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a sweet smile upon her lips. She handed over a badge with Artemis' name printed on it still smiling.

"Thank you." Artemis said then headed to the top floor of the building. She decided to take the stairwell as she feels that the elevator is both useful to some and also a lazy way to get around.

There was plenty of stairs that if an average an average person climbed all of them as she was they would have broken a sweat, but not Artemis. Artemis ran in marathons when she was younger and she did rather well. She was ranked third in the state of Minnesota until she broke her leg in nine places and could not run like that anymore. She can still run but not in a 15K meter run or even a 7k meter run.

After she graduated college, she moved to New York in hope to be part of the New York Times. She realized it had been a bad choice on her part because in the same year she had moved New York was attacked. A man by the name of Loki and his army called the Chitauri almost completely destroyed the state. Streets were ablaze with flames and petrified people littered the windows of the buildings they hid in. They watched as the city began to burn.

Artemis had been in the middle of the whole thing. She had been taken to safety by Natasha Romanov, an agent of a corporation known as SHIELD. Natasha had her special skill set but all that Artemis had was her mind. Natasha found out that Artemis had "abilities" when she saved her from a Chitauri trooper. Artemis was convinced to help out with her telepathy by controlling a choice few of the Chitauri and forcing them upon their own kind. She helped the Avengers win by burning the other Chitauri from the inside out until they could stop the monsters from coming through the portal in the sky.

When the Avengers went to face the man called Loki she stood with AGENT Barton as they took Loki into chains and muzzled him. She stood with Barton as both Thor and Loki left to Asgard their home world. He had stared at her intently as if he could read her thoughts, but she of all knew he could not. When she was young she had learned how to block up her mind from anyone who dared enter it. The God of Mischief himself would not be able to penetrate the wall. As the teseract took them home she prayed that she would never see Loki again.

After climbing the hundreds of stairs to the top of the building, Artemis was greeted by Steve Rogers, the first Avenger, also known as Captain America. He smiled as he walked her into the large room through the golden door. By through, it was a holographic door that Tony Stark was beta testing on all of the SHIELD agents and workers. The Avengers were just lucky enough that it was their main door. By their faces of annoyance they were enthralled. Steve obviously didn't like it as his face was staring into Tony with discontent. Artemis sat down in the corner chair next to the potted fern. She kept a pad of paper and a pen behind it so she grabbed it and prepared herself for the notes she was going to need to take for November's first Avengers meeting since October. They make it out to be such a huge thing when it is obviously not and this is when Artemis really wants to just take a nap in her room instead.

Artemis joined the SHIELD Corporation to help people and the Avengers. She finds that she enjoys being useful rather than just destructive as she has been in the past. Fury also recommended that she join because of her gifts or "abilities." She could do many things but she only lets people know certain ones that are not of great importance, like Telepathy, and enhanced cognitive functions. She had more but those are the only ones the Avengers know, except Thor who knows almost everything about her.

Fury charged into the room with Thor on his tail. Thor was saying something about what someone could do and she wasn't paying any attention except for when her name was mentioned. She looked up with a confused expression and seen Fury carrying a vast amount of papers in his hands until he set them down on the large table. He passed out several of them and Artemis was surprised they knew she was there. She only glanced at the papers for a brief second because she knew that Fury would do a shorter version of it in a smaller amount of time than reading the entire stack of papers that everyone got. The only person reading was Tony Stark. The man thought he was smarter than her but clearly he was not as the very computer he designed malfunctioned and she had fixed it. Jarvis was interesting for the most part though she had to admit, even though he was made by an inferior man like Stark.

"I would gladly like to explain the numerous amounts of dead tree in your hands but I do not have the clearance to discuss such things without the approval of the King of Asgard. Obviously I don't have the approval and Thor does so he will explain these papers instead of me." Fury stated and backed up so that Thor could take his place at the front of the table. Artemis was surprised by this also. A day of surprises leads to a life of dismay, her mother used to say before she was killed in Russia. It wasn't murder but it wasn't innocent either. It was a rock slide caused by two idiots playing with TNT. Her mother had been camping with some friends when it had happened. Her mothers' friends had also perished in the rockslide.

"As he has stated this is confidential between SHIELD and Asgard…." Thor stopped midsentence to look at Tony's raised hand.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Fury asked. Tony dropped his hand and smiled from underneath his sun glasses.

"He never said it was confidential." Stark directed his comment at Thor. Thor responded by a blank stare and a shake of the head until he decided to continue on with his lecture or whatever it was called.

"No one is to say a word about this to anyone we have not been authorized to speak of it to. Understood? Swear it right now by the blood of your ancestors." Thor raised his right hand to place it on his heart. The rest of the room did the same, even Artemis did.

"Good. Now do we all remember my brother Loki?" Thor seemed to be staring right at her. Artemis was confused and lost as to why he had to bring up his brother. He was a horrid man, one who destroyed most of New York and was taken away for his crimes. Artemis never wanted to see him again. Thor had sensed the frustrating confusion in the room and continued on with his point.

"He is to be returning to Midgard to serve out a punishment put upon him by my father. Loki is to be stripped of his powers tonight and left in his travel cell until he is delivered later on tomorrow. I will be the one to escort him but we will need a place to stay as I will not put Jane in any form of danger. Remember Loki is still a man and he is still dangerous. Power is not needed to kill someone. So who will be the…uhh." Thor stammered on the last word. Artemis stood up and stomped over to him in an angry fit of rage and slapped him across the face. She could hear Stark and his uproarious laughter over the others.

"You want a babysitter for him!?" She somewhat shouted at him. He was beginning to speak again when he was slapped once more on the other cheek and kicked where it is most dear to a man.

"Well that is a strange way to put it Artemis." Thor groaned in pain.

"Yeah, Artemis, you should have said more like a warden ha!" Stark continued to laugh until a large stapler was chucked at his head along with a sharp pen.

"Stark shut the Hell up! Were you almost made his servant? I don't think so. I would have rather been shoved out the window!" She was raging and losing her temper. Thor touched her arm gently and with a soothing melody hummed her tension away. She never knew how he could do that but she always thought it as he was just good with music even though it is not classically music.

"Now that Artemis has calmed down we should have a vote on whom he will have his chambers in with. Stark do you have the capability to perform such a task?" Thor asked him.

"Sorry Thor, I won't give sanctuary to a homicidal maniac, but I will nominate Artemis as she lives in the middle of nowhere in a smaller house than I."

"What no way." She shook her head. Thor smiled apologetically and called for a vote. The vote was unanimous and Artemis wanted to end it all as she beat her head into the wall, Starks laughter the only thing she could hear except her own cries of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the marvel characters blah blah blah. I do though own my OC Artemis so don't take her I was joking (no I wasn't). **

Chapter Two

She was stressed the rest of the night, her mind pulling a complete blank on her happiness preventing her from her most needed sleep. Today she awoke with black shadowing under her eyes and her complexion was completely off. She understood why she looked like a horror movie. She understood why she was on Earth. What she doesn't understand is why in the world would Thor think it even the slightest bit smart for Loki to live with her? It was completely Imprudent of him to do so. Sticking a crazy man in the same household as Artemis was completely crazy. Sure her house was small enough for her to keep an eye on him, and yes she had a bit of extra room but that was beside the point. This man destroyed a lot of her home and he was getting away with it sort of. Loki was a psychotic killer, a maniac, a delusional idiot, a supposed God, _a devious, handsome man with a smile that could cut diamond_. Artemis had to stop and rethink what she just thought to herself. _Did I really just think that?_ She shook her head and continued on with her morning duties. She was cleaning out the back room that was rather cold at this time of year but she didn't care and she knew that it wouldn't harm him. Thor had given her the information on Loki's past after her continued head pummeling. She regretted slamming her head into the wall as she was now taking Tylenol every four hours. She stopped cleaning to take another set of Tylenol when she heard a knock on the door. Throwing the dark green comforter across the bed Loki would be using she ran down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened it she was not surprised that Thor had arrived earlier than he was meant to have.

"Come on in I guess." Artemis said as she pushed open the door enough for Thor to walk in. She had hoped that the previous day was all a dream or more so a nightmare than a dream. But right behind Thor was Loki dressed in his usual garb just without any chains or his muzzle she had last seen him in. Artemis felt uneasy when she turned her back on him. She could feel his eyes scanning her. Judging her. When she couldn't take it anymore she took control of the situation and led the brothers down the hall to the room Loki would be living in for the time being until Thor could arrange for something more suited to the needs of Loki.

"Loki this must be your new chambers." Thor said as he entered the room that was still a mess but soon to be the "Chambers" of Loki. Loki turned up his nose in disgust and feigned his interest on the painting hung on the closest wall to him. He gently tapped it and it swung on its nail until it stopped its rhythmic swaying.

"These quarters are rather damper for me and I do not like them. The walls are too pale a green and the drapes are too old and ripped for royalty." He sneered like he was better than her. She felt her face begin to burn when Thor spoke up.

"You are no longer royalty, brother, you lost that title when you lost your wit." Thor said.

"I have not lost it. It was taken from me you oaf. As was my magic." Artemis detected a growling in his voice and reached for her tazer in case of a turn in this argument. Thor seen her reaction and motioned inconspicuously that it was well and handled by him at the moment. Loki had his fists by his sides in tight balls. He obviously hated his brother for everything that has happened, Artemis thought.

"You will be welcomed back to Asgard when you have finished learning." Thor stepped past Loki and headed towards the exit. He took Artemis' hand before he left and kissed her knuckles wishing her good luck and then finally leaving to return to his homeland. Artemis turned back to her work of cleaning up his room as he just sat by the window and watched her clean his room. She finished when she could see the floor and dressers clearly and could move freely blindfolded throughout the room. Artemis had tossed a number of books onto the table and did not expect Loki to read them but when she looked back at him he was almost done with _Drowning Instinct_.

"That's a good one." She said. Loki looked up shocked that she had spoken to him with words other than hateful scorns.

"So she does speak." He closed the book and set it down carefully on the bedside table with a bookmark marking his place. He strode over to the newly made bed and sat on the edge gently dragging his hand along the linen. He didn't look as displeased as he had reacted earlier to his brother but Artemis knew that he was as temper mental as a rattle snake.

"I thought you found this room inadequate for you?" She tried to sound strong but came off sounding like a complete bitch.

"I am sorry for the insult I may have brought to you for my words before but I can honestly tell you I care not where I retire for bed. It was only a show to anger Thor and it worked." He paused then added, "Have we met before?"

"Yes." She mentally groaned. She knew this was bound to happen that he would recognize her from New York. From the time he lost the total world domination war and stared at me as if he could be inside her head.

"Where have we met? You seem very familiar to me and I know not the cause of why?" He questioned her. His expression was quizzical and his heart was a steady beat. Artemis knew that by her natural balance with the body whether it be God or human. His beat more so of a human than a God now that he was powerless and weak as he would put it. She was about to respond when a large clap of thunder shook the house. She jumped with surprise making a little sound of being startled. Loki looked towards the window. It had begun to rain down hard and the skies had darkened. _Thor must have seen the drawing I had left for him in Asgard _Loki thought with a smile on his finely spread lips.

"Are you hungry?" She asked out of the blue. Loki nodded and he was truthful. The trip he had taken was a long trip but an enjoyable ending. He was now in the same house as the girl he could not read that faithful day. Yes, he remembered her and he remembered how much he wanted to keep her with him at all times as she was the only person he found interesting enough to even look deeper into. She had those damned walls though that he could not break through to see into her mind. That made him want her even more. The lack of knowledge he could have gained from mind surfing as the teenage humans would say forced him to want to learn about her. Loki never knew that such a pathetic creature could be his downfall. Loki followed the mysterious girl whom he still did not know of her name into the kitchen where she made fettuccine alla carbonara for dinner.

Later that night they both sat in the living room in silence reading. Loki had finished almost all of her meager books she had in her house. They were not as complex as the ones he was used to so he was able to fly through them without a problem. Artemis on the other hand was taking her time with the book she had been reading for the past week. She only put it down when Loki began to get restless and pace around the room. Setting down the book she crossed her arms and watched him circle the couch four more times until stopping him.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself and I get in trouble for it." She pushed on his chest slightly and he stumbled onto the couch behind him. She crossed her arms again and stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"What is your name?" he asked breaking the awkward stare down. Artemis unfolded her arms and sat on the dining table in front of the couch.

"Artemis." She sighed as if reluctant to tell him.

"Ahhhh like the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the moon. To which the stag is most sacred." He quirked an eyebrow up as if he was testing her. She thought to herself, _two can play the mythology game_.

"And you are Loki, Norse God of Mischief, lust and lies. The Frost Giant made Asgardian. The very meaning of deceit and destruction." Artemis smirked.

"Be careful, it sounds as if you are trying to sweet talk me." He chuckled and stood. Before she knew it he was barely an inch from her. She could feel his cold breath reaching down her skin covering her. She felt nothing but him and his hands coming up to rest on her arms…. _Snap out of it girl!_ Her conscience beamed right when he was leaning down to her level she pushed him away and scattered to the other side of the room. Loki was still bent and held out his hands as if he was still holding Artemis. He was smiling but it was more of a challenging smirk.

"You think yourself so smart don't you? You won't get me that easily in fact you won't get me at all. I don't even like you!" Artemis raged slightly. Her tone was unhappy but she was more upset with herself that she let him get that close to her.

"Oh my dear Goddess, you will learn that I am more than good at enticing a meager woman to me. I have swayed more virtuous woman than you in my younger years. You will not be any dissimilar than them." Loki laughed heartily at Artemis as she glared daggers at him. Her eyes burned through him but it made no difference to his ego. _Damn the man Artemis, you will not fall to him. He is not worthy of you and you will definitely not go to his bed anytime soon. _Artemis thought.

"We'll see how that pans out for you." She trudged away leaving a mortal version of the Cheshire cat in her living room where he could find albums upon albums of precious family memories piled high. He decided that he would scrimmage all night to just learn one thing about her and with that he pulled out the first photo album from the large glass cupboards and began to flip through the pictures. He found many pictures of Artemis when she was young and that brought a smile to his face. She was always happy and joyous. Her eyes sparkled but oddly they were a different color in some of the other pictures and her aura changed a bit. He happened upon a picture of what looked like Artemis in the face but not in her hair. She had a frown upon her face and tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. Why anyone would take a picture of this occurrence evaded Loki's mind. She had on a light yellow dress that mortals would wear to church but there was a large blue stain on the hem of it. Artemis' hair though was not the beautiful shade of black as it was now though. In the picture Artemis had hair the color of the deepest blue. Loki thought of sadness when he seen the color and was confused at why someone would dye their child's hair at such a young age. He began to think that Artemis' family was completely moronic but when he happened on another photograph she had another color. She had flushed cheeks and she was about 12 years old. Her eyes Loki traced were staring at a boy on her right. They were both dressed in formal attire; her hair was pinned up in a tight bun with loose hairs dangling down the sides of her face. Her dress made Loki chuckle slightly as it was a knee-length dark green party dress with a golden sash around her waist. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and Loki scoffed as the boy reminded him of when Thor was young and Naïve. Thor was still naïve but that was in Loki's eyes. Artemis and the boy had locked arms together for the picture but once again the only difference was Artemis' hair. This time It was of a orange brown color where the orange was more powerful. Either Artemis was crazy or her family was, thought Loki.

After a while he gave up on the photo albums and went to the videos. He put in one tape into the DVD player then sat back onto the couch. Pressing play he was automatically shocked. It was Artemis when she was at least 16 years old but she was in a cap and gown that the mortals used when they graduated. Loki continued to watch and learned that Artemis had graduated early for her intelligence. He shook his head but missed a part of the video so he rewound it. He played the same scene over and over as it was like a kick in the teeth. He watched as Artemis' hair changed from black to purple in an instant. Her aura was purple as well and Loki realized, maybe Artemis is more than just a pathetic mortal. He was watching it again when he heard a sound from behind him. Turning he found Artemis standing in just a towel with her hands folded across her chest tapping her foot with an angry rhythm.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the marvel characters blah blah blah. I do though own my OC Artemis so don't take her I was joking (no I wasn't). **

Chapter Two

She was stressed the rest of the night, her mind pulling a complete blank on her happiness preventing her from her most needed sleep. Today she awoke with black shadowing under her eyes and her complexion was completely off. She understood why she looked like a horror movie. She understood why she was on Earth. What she doesn't understand is why in the world would Thor think it even the slightest bit smart for Loki to live with her? It was completely Imprudent of him to do so. Sticking a crazy man in the same household as Artemis was completely crazy. Sure her house was small enough for her to keep an eye on him, and yes she had a bit of extra room but that was beside the point. This man destroyed a lot of her home and he was getting away with it sort of. Loki was a psychotic killer, a maniac, a delusional idiot, a supposed God, _a devious, handsome man with a smile that could cut diamond_. Artemis had to stop and rethink what she just thought to herself. _Did I really just think that?_ She shook her head and continued on with her morning duties. She was cleaning out the back room that was rather cold at this time of year but she didn't care and she knew that it wouldn't harm him. Thor had given her the information on Loki's past after her continued head pummeling. She regretted slamming her head into the wall as she was now taking Tylenol every four hours. She stopped cleaning to take another set of Tylenol when she heard a knock on the door. Throwing the dark green comforter across the bed Loki would be using she ran down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened it she was not surprised that Thor had arrived earlier than he was meant to have.

"Come on in I guess." Artemis said as she pushed open the door enough for Thor to walk in. She had hoped that the previous day was all a dream or more so a nightmare than a dream. But right behind Thor was Loki dressed in his usual garb just without any chains or his muzzle she had last seen him in. Artemis felt uneasy when she turned her back on him. She could feel his eyes scanning her. Judging her. When she couldn't take it anymore she took control of the situation and led the brothers down the hall to the room Loki would be living in for the time being until Thor could arrange for something more suited to the needs of Loki.

"Loki this must be your new chambers." Thor said as he entered the room that was still a mess but soon to be the "Chambers" of Loki. Loki turned up his nose in disgust and feigned his interest on the painting hung on the closest wall to him. He gently tapped it and it swung on its nail until it stopped its rhythmic swaying.

"These quarters are rather damper for me and I do not like them. The walls are too pale a green and the drapes are too old and ripped for royalty." He sneered like he was better than her. She felt her face begin to burn when Thor spoke up.

"You are no longer royalty, brother, you lost that title when you lost your wit." Thor said.

"I have not lost it. It was taken from me you oaf. As was my magic." Artemis detected a growling in his voice and reached for her tazer in case of a turn in this argument. Thor seen her reaction and motioned inconspicuously that it was well and handled by him at the moment. Loki had his fists by his sides in tight balls. He obviously hated his brother for everything that has happened, Artemis thought.

"You will be welcomed back to Asgard when you have finished learning." Thor stepped past Loki and headed towards the exit. He took Artemis' hand before he left and kissed her knuckles wishing her good luck and then finally leaving to return to his homeland. Artemis turned back to her work of cleaning up his room as he just sat by the window and watched her clean his room. She finished when she could see the floor and dressers clearly and could move freely blindfolded throughout the room. Artemis had tossed a number of books onto the table and did not expect Loki to read them but when she looked back at him he was almost done with _Drowning Instinct_.

"That's a good one." She said. Loki looked up shocked that she had spoken to him with words other than hateful scorns.

"So she does speak." He closed the book and set it down carefully on the bedside table with a bookmark marking his place. He strode over to the newly made bed and sat on the edge gently dragging his hand along the linen. He didn't look as displeased as he had reacted earlier to his brother but Artemis knew that he was as temper mental as a rattle snake.

"I thought you found this room inadequate for you?" She tried to sound strong but came off sounding like a complete bitch.

"I am sorry for the insult I may have brought to you for my words before but I can honestly tell you I care not where I retire for bed. It was only a show to anger Thor and it worked." He paused then added, "Have we met before?"

"Yes." She mentally groaned. She knew this was bound to happen that he would recognize her from New York. From the time he lost the total world domination war and stared at me as if he could be inside her head.

"Where have we met? You seem very familiar to me and I know not the cause of why?" He questioned her. His expression was quizzical and his heart was a steady beat. Artemis knew that by her natural balance with the body whether it be God or human. His beat more so of a human than a God now that he was powerless and weak as he would put it. She was about to respond when a large clap of thunder shook the house. She jumped with surprise making a little sound of being startled. Loki looked towards the window. It had begun to rain down hard and the skies had darkened. _Thor must have seen the drawing I had left for him in Asgard _Loki thought with a smile on his finely spread lips.

"Are you hungry?" She asked out of the blue. Loki nodded and he was truthful. The trip he had taken was a long trip but an enjoyable ending. He was now in the same house as the girl he could not read that faithful day. Yes, he remembered her and he remembered how much he wanted to keep her with him at all times as she was the only person he found interesting enough to even look deeper into. She had those damned walls though that he could not break through to see into her mind. That made him want her even more. The lack of knowledge he could have gained from mind surfing as the teenage humans would say forced him to want to learn about her. Loki never knew that such a pathetic creature could be his downfall. Loki followed the mysterious girl whom he still did not know of her name into the kitchen where she made fettuccine alla carbonara for dinner.

Later that night they both sat in the living room in silence reading. Loki had finished almost all of her meager books she had in her house. They were not as complex as the ones he was used to so he was able to fly through them without a problem. Artemis on the other hand was taking her time with the book she had been reading for the past week. She only put it down when Loki began to get restless and pace around the room. Setting down the book she crossed her arms and watched him circle the couch four more times until stopping him.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself and I get in trouble for it." She pushed on his chest slightly and he stumbled onto the couch behind him. She crossed her arms again and stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"What is your name?" he asked breaking the awkward stare down. Artemis unfolded her arms and sat on the dining table in front of the couch.

"Artemis." She sighed as if reluctant to tell him.

"Ahhhh like the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the moon. To which the stag is most sacred." He quirked an eyebrow up as if he was testing her. She thought to herself, _two can play the mythology game_.

"And you are Loki, Norse God of Mischief, lust and lies. The Frost Giant made Asgardian. The very meaning of deceit and destruction." Artemis smirked.

"Be careful, it sounds as if you are trying to sweet talk me." He chuckled and stood. Before she knew it he was barely an inch from her. She could feel his cold breath reaching down her skin covering her. She felt nothing but him and his hands coming up to rest on her arms…. _Snap out of it girl!_ Her conscience beamed right when he was leaning down to her level she pushed him away and scattered to the other side of the room. Loki was still bent and held out his hands as if he was still holding Artemis. He was smiling but it was more of a challenging smirk.

"You think yourself so smart don't you? You won't get me that easily in fact you won't get me at all. I don't even like you!" Artemis raged slightly. Her tone was unhappy but she was more upset with herself that she let him get that close to her.

"Oh my dear Goddess, you will learn that I am more than good at enticing a meager woman to me. I have swayed more virtuous woman than you in my younger years. You will not be any dissimilar than them." Loki laughed heartily at Artemis as she glared daggers at him. Her eyes burned through him but it made no difference to his ego. _Damn the man Artemis, you will not fall to him. He is not worthy of you and you will definitely not go to his bed anytime soon. _Artemis thought.

"We'll see how that pans out for you." She trudged away leaving a mortal version of the Cheshire cat in her living room where he could find albums upon albums of precious family memories piled high. He decided that he would scrimmage all night to just learn one thing about her and with that he pulled out the first photo album from the large glass cupboards and began to flip through the pictures. He found many pictures of Artemis when she was young and that brought a smile to his face. She was always happy and joyous. Her eyes sparkled but oddly they were a different color in some of the other pictures and her aura changed a bit. He happened upon a picture of what looked like Artemis in the face but not in her hair. She had a frown upon her face and tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. Why anyone would take a picture of this occurrence evaded Loki's mind. She had on a light yellow dress that mortals would wear to church but there was a large blue stain on the hem of it. Artemis' hair though was not the beautiful shade of black as it was now though. In the picture Artemis had hair the color of the deepest blue. Loki thought of sadness when he seen the color and was confused at why someone would dye their child's hair at such a young age. He began to think that Artemis' family was completely moronic but when he happened on another photograph she had another color. She had flushed cheeks and she was about 12 years old. Her eyes Loki traced were staring at a boy on her right. They were both dressed in formal attire; her hair was pinned up in a tight bun with loose hairs dangling down the sides of her face. Her dress made Loki chuckle slightly as it was a knee-length dark green party dress with a golden sash around her waist. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and Loki scoffed as the boy reminded him of when Thor was young and Naïve. Thor was still naïve but that was in Loki's eyes. Artemis and the boy had locked arms together for the picture but once again the only difference was Artemis' hair. This time It was of a orange brown color where the orange was more powerful. Either Artemis was crazy or her family was, thought Loki.

After a while he gave up on the photo albums and went to the videos. He put in one tape into the DVD player then sat back onto the couch. Pressing play he was automatically shocked. It was Artemis when she was at least 16 years old but she was in a cap and gown that the mortals used when they graduated. Loki continued to watch and learned that Artemis had graduated early for her intelligence. He shook his head but missed a part of the video so he rewound it. He played the same scene over and over as it was like a kick in the teeth. He watched as Artemis' hair changed from black to purple in an instant. Her aura was purple as well and Loki realized, maybe Artemis is more than just a pathetic mortal. He was watching it again when he heard a sound from behind him. Turning he found Artemis standing in just a towel with her hands folded across her chest tapping her foot with an angry rhythm.

4


End file.
